Seven Letter Word that Starts with I
by Snowgirl7589
Summary: Analiese has a secret. Only her and her father know. But what happens when the locals find they have another wolf in their territory? Can they learn to live together or will circumstances drive them apart? JacobxOC I do NOT own Twilight or it's character.
1. Moving Day

_Be forewarned this is my first fanfic so I make no promises. However, I am also working on a piece on . Snowgirl7589 if you're interested._

_Also, this is NOT a RenesmeeXJacob fic, so if that's what you're looking for keep looking._

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1{Moving Day}

I climbed out of our car and stretched. Over twelve hours crammed in the passenger seat of a 1977 Chevy C10 pickup truck. My dad and I just moved down from Victoria Island in Nunavut.

I tousled my shoulder length blonde hair before turning to look at the house. It was a single story ranch style house. Three bedrooms, one and a half bath, with a kitchen and a living room. A few of the younger movers stopped to eye me up. I was used to it; I'm not going to lie I do look pretty exotic, I guess. Blonde hair, blue eyes, dark caramel Inuit skin. It's definitely an unusual mix, but most of my tribe looks about the same way.

That's another thing, I'm Inuit. Well, half Inuit anyway. My mom was the daughter of our chief; my dad's an outsider. My two older brothers had moved out by the time she started getting sick. They didn't see the suffering, didn't watch her go from vibrant and independent to unable to even feed herself. It hit me and my dad hard, so Gramps arranged for us to move to another Rez. So now we're at La Push, the Quileute Reservation.

"I'm going for a run! Gonna take a look around." I yelled at my dad. He frowned at my outfit, short shorts and a sports bra (I'm only a B so it's not very revealing), but nodded. I started at a jog down the road. The map we'd gotten said there was a beach on the rez; it was always too cold to go swimming back home. (That doesn't mean I didn't learn how, I just didn't get much practice.)

The farther down the road I got the faster I ran. By the time I hit the trees I was a blur. And I don't mean that figuratively.

I have a secret. Promise not to tell? I'm a shifter. I can change form from human to wolf, an arctic wolf to be exact.

I love being in animal form. There is no such thing as a clumsy or ugly wolf.

I slowed to a walk as I reached the beach and sat in the sand to watch the ocean for a bit. It was so peaceful…and so warm! I stood up to start swimming when I heard loud whoop. My head snapped over to the right. Huge cliffs jutted out over the ocean and a group of kids about my age were hanging around at the top. One of them had just launched himself off the edge.

I watched and hoped he knew what he was doing. He hit the water with a massive splash and not a minute later his head popped up a few feet from where he went under. I watched for a while before deciding it looked like fun.

I made my way up to cliffs and watched from downwind for a few minutes. I know, I know, they're not shifters, but old habits die hard. I stepped forward.

"Could I give it a try?"

* * *

_Give me some feedback please! Let me know what you think._


	2. Cliff Diving

_Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think!_

_Thanks to SamandJake and pure. ambition. writing for your feedback!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 2{Cliff Diving}

Their heads all snapped over to me. I guess they weren't expecting company. I stood patiently waiting for an answer while they all gave each other looks. They were all around 6 feet tall, buff, and tanned. They reminded me alot of the guys back in Cam Bay (that's Cambridge Bay, the only town on the Nunavut side of Victoria Island). One of them turned fully towards me. He looked a few years older than the rest.

"I don't think you could handle it, but you're welcome to try." He had an amused smirk on his lips. "I'm Sam by the way. I don't recognize you, did you just move to Forks?" It was my turn to smile.

"To the reservation actually. I'm Analiese, but you can just call me Ana." Sam raised his eyebrows at me, but introduced the others.

"This is Quil, Embry, and Paul. The one down in the water is Jared." They all gave a little wave and said hi. I walked over to the edge of the cliff and looked down. It didn't look so bad.

"Scared?" I turned to Quil and smiled a little. I walked a back a few feet then turned and ran at the cliff edge. One of them, I think it was Embry, made a grab for me, but I dodged, trying to make it look normal. I launched my self into the air and let out a laugh as I plunged into the water.

It was cold I'm not gonna lie, but when you're used to subzero temperatures... This is nothing.

I decided I'd play a bit of a joke on them. Once I was under water I took off towards the beach. They'd probably have a bit of a heart attack, but it's all in good fun. When I got to the shore I waded my way out of the water. A quick glance up at the cliff showed one of them backing up to jump off. I grinned.

"HEY!" I waved my arms as they all turned to look at me. I think it was Quil who had started to run off the edge. Of course he was distracted by my yell, so he didn't stop. He gave a short yell as he unexpectedly dropped into the water. I waited for him to get to the shore.

"From the sounds of it you were more scared than I was." I grinned up at him. He smiled back.

"We thought you got sucked under by the riptide."

"What riptide? I didn't notice anything." He gave me a weird look. Ohh, I guess I should have paid more attention to the water. Oh well. Quil and I talked some more as we walked back up to the top of the cliffs. I ended up spending a few hours with them. I finally noticed how low the sun was getting. Dad would want me home soon; he's completely useless in the kitchen.

"I gotta get going. Dad will want dinner soon and I need to help unpack." They all nodded in understanding and said good byes. "Maybe I'll see you guys around?"

Quil wrapped me in a bone crushing hug. Ouch!

"AIR! Need...air!" Quil laughed as he set me down.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I gave him a puzzled look, which he grinned at. "I live right next door. I saw the moving van this morning."

I laughed and made my way home. I guess I was still smiling when I walked into the house cause my dad gave me a questioning look.

"Made some friends did you?" I smiled wider and nodded.

"Yup, they were all really nice. And one of them even lives next door!" My dad smiled back at me.

"I'm glad you're fitting in already. ... So what are you making for dinner?" My smile fell a little. What he wasn't saying was that he was glad someone had been able to make me forget about mom for a while. That was not a road I wanted to go down tonight, so I turned my thoughts back to dinner.

"Do we even have anything in the fridge?" My dad shook his head. "Then I guess it's take out. We passed a pizza place on the way in right?"

"Yea, right on the edge of Forks I think." I grabbed the keys from the counter next to my dad and my purse from by the door.

"I'll be back in a few then!" I walked over to our beat up old truck. It wasn't the nicest truck, but it ran, it had a radio, and it almost never stalled on us. It wasn't any more than we needed. Of course I had my bike too. I'd saved up for that thing since I was twelve. But the truck wasn't bad either. As I climbed in I looked next door and saw Quil headed into his house. We waved at each other and he started to head in my direction when an older man stuck his head out of the front door.

"Quil! Will you run into Forks and grab us some pizza?"

"Sure dad." He walked over to me anyway. His dad gave a grunt and went back inside.

"I thought you said I wouldn't see you again til tomorrow?" I laughed at him.

"I lied I guess."

"Well, do you want a ride? I have to go get pizza for me and my dad too." He laughed back at me.

"Sure, why don't you guys come over to our house to eat. You probably haven't gotten everything unpacked yet."

"That sounds great!" He hopped in and we set off talking and laughing. I never thought I'd make a friend so fast.

* * *

_So I'm going to try to make everything as accurate as possible but I'm not Inuit so I don't know if anything I say on their culture is accurate. Please don't take it as fact, it's my interpretation of what I could find about them. _

Happy Readings!


	3. Friends

_Just a quick thanks to those of you who reviewed the last chapter:  
_

_TwiHard24 _

_-Caution-dazzler _

_pure. ambition. writing _

_Jasperlover555 _

_GundamGirlie456  
_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 3 {Friends}

"Dad! Quil invited us over for dinner again." I walked in the front door. We'd been in La Push for two weeks now and were really settling in. Quil was my best guy friend; all right he was my best friend. We were headed to a bonfire after dinner tonight. He said I'd meet a few new people, who knew he had so many friends? I mean there were Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, moody Paul, Embry, and the oh-so-adorable little Claire. Isn't that enough?

Claire really is the cutest little girl I've ever seen, but don't tell my niece's. They'll give me hell for it! And she simply adores Quil! It almost reminds me of an imprint. Ahh imprints… I will never, mark me, never imprint. Imprints are basically nature's way of saying "LOOK! Here's your soul mate!" No thank you. It just sets you up for too much hurt.

I baked a quick cake, red velvet with cream cheese icing. Then Dad and I headed over for dinner.

"ANA! What kind of cake did you make this time?" Old Quil greeted us as we walked in. I love cooking and when you eat as much as I do you eventually learn to cook all the good stuff. Cakes are my specialty!

"It's red velvet. Quil mentioned he'd never had it before."

"Well Quil's running a little late. He said to start without him and to make sure you didn't eat it all." I laughed at that. Quil and I had gotten into the habit of fighting for food, even if there was plenty left. But I was kind of confused. How could he be running late? I just left him at the park. He was taking Claire home and then he said he'd be here. God, Did something happen to Claire?

"Is Claire alright?" I asked. Old Quil looked surprised.

"She's fine. Jacob just called him, said they needed to talk. Shouldn't take too long."

"Who's Jacob?" Quil's dad just stared at me. I think he thought I was joking.

"Quil hasn't introduced you to Jacob Black?" I thought back. The name sounded familiar, but I don't think I'd actually met the guy. I shook my head.

"Ah, you'll probably meet him at the bonfire tonight." We sat down and started eating. Not thirty minutes later Quil AND Embry came crashing through the front door. They both looked a bit disheveled, but they're guys. What do you expect?

"Maybe I should have made a bigger cake..." Embry and Quil grinned at me.

"What kind did you make?"

"Red Velvet."

"SWEET! That stuffs the best!" I laughed at Embry. The boys sat down and started eating. And when I say eat I mean inhale. I swear they eat more than I do!

A few hours later, after much eating and a little talking, the three of us left for the bonfire. I was really excited to meet new people and make new friends. Don't get me wrong I had friends back up north, but most people only saw me as the Chief's granddaughter. Let me tell you it makes things awkward sometimes.

"So who alls going to be there?" They shared a look over my head. Jeez, I'm a spaz not stupid guys!

"I think the only ones you haven't met before are Seth, Leah, their mom Sue, Jacob, and his dad Billy."

"Yeah, your dad mentioned him." I felt both boys stiffen on either side of me. Seesh, whats the big deal here? "He said he was the reason you were late."

They both relaxed and we continued on, easy chatter filling the air as we approached the cliffs.

* * *

_I know I know its short, but at least I got something out!_ _I've got loads to do and I'm going out of town this weekend,but I'll try to get another chapter up asap!_

_Cheers!_


	4. Oh Shit

_A quick thanks to:_

_pure. ambition. writing_

_Anna562_

_Twihard24_

_THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN  
_

_for your support and feedback._

* * *

Chapter 4 {Oh Shit!}

I got little waves from Kim and Emily as we entered the clearing near the cliff edge. Quil and Embry immediately went over to the picnic tables and got still more food! I swear if they eat much more they're going to explode. Two people I didn't know were sitting off to my right, so I went to introduce myself! I really need to teach those boys some manners.

"Hiya! I'm Ana, you guys must be Seth and Leah? Quil told me a little about you guys." The guy, Seth, smiled up at me almost immediately.

"All good I guess or you'd be running away screaming like a sane person." Seth gave Leah a look for her comment. I just laughed.

"I don't know about that. The doctor's used to tell my parent's I should be institutionalized; I might just feel more at home." We grinned at each other. Seth and Quil, who'd come up behind me, groaned.

"Please don't encourage her! I have a hard enough time living with her as it is." I smiled apologetically at Seth before plopping down next to Leah. We struck up a conversation full of witty repartee and stimulating topics. ...O.K. so we basically just poked fun at everyone, especially Sam. I'm sure it annoyed him to no end, but he was a good sport and didn't spoil our fun.

Before long four more figures walked up to the fire. One was an older man in a wheelchair, a younger guy around my age who bore a strong resemblance to to the older guy, a middle aged woman who actually looked quite a bit like Leah, or maybe it was the other way around, and finally Old Quil. I looked at Quil expectantly.

"That's Billy, Sue, and Jacob." Quil explained.

The three new additions joined the circle and conversation continued. Leah and I were quickly becoming friends, you know that instant friendship that just kinda clicks. We were in the middle of exchanging numbers when Quil and Jacob walked up.

"Ana, this is Jacob. He's kinda the ....glue that keeps us together." I smiled and looked up at them.

"It's nice to meet you..." Our eyes met and something started.

Something small and important started moving deep inside somewhere. And I froze. No. Oh hell no. This was not happening. But it was, somehow in someway, the universe was mocking me. My eyes snapped down away from his eyes and the movement stopped, but he was still staring at me. I wonder if he felt it...I'd have to talk to my Dad about that later.

You're probably a little confused. You see since I so openly declared that I would never imprint the world has apparently decided to make a liar out of me. All I can say is ...

Oh Shit!

* * *

_To answer a few questions: _

_This fanfiction is intended to take place after _Breaking Dawn_. The idea is that the two packs rejoined with Jacob as the Alpha and Sam as Beta. Obviously, since this story involves an original character, Jacob did not imprint on Renesemee, but is instead her godfather. (Much to Edward's chagrin, but what Bella wants Edward gives her. Ha ha!) Jacob is still a bit torn up about Bella becoming a vampire and so is rather depressed and not his usual self, which explains the looks shared between Embry and Quil. They are not sure 1) if he will even show up, 2) what kind of mood he will be in if he does, or 3) how he will react to having a new "non-pack" member join the group(because they don't know 1)she's a shapeshifter like them and 2)she's not part of their pack and 3)it might remind Jacob of Bella). Hence the reason Ana is just now attending her first bonfire when she's become fast friends with most of the pack._

_Happy readings!  
_


	5. Hard Work

_Quick thanks to those who reviewed:_

_NikkiLuvsWolfs13_

_THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN_

_Anna562_

_pure. ambition. writing_

* * *

Chapter 5{Hard Work}

UGH! So the bonfire was a disaster! For me at least. In case you missed the major happenings, I freaking IMPRINTED! This is so not o.k. I couldn't focus on anything except trying not to look at Jacob the rest of the night! Apparently no one else noticed, not even Jacob, because Quil and Leah have been trying to get me to go to another. Lucky for me my dad provided the perfect excuse.

He wants me to get a job! Says it's time for me to learn how to be responsible with money or something. I nearly kissed him when he told me! It's the perfect excuse to not go to a bonfire. First I have to look for a job, and then I just tell the employer it would be better if I work later shifts so we don't have to screw with the schedule when I start school in the fall.

So here I am dressed in nice jeans and a polo shirt going around to see who's hiring. So far it's been a bust. But there's still a little diner and the pizza place that I haven't tried so maybe my luck will turn.

I pulled open the door to the little diner. It was cute inside. Classic 50's diner decor but it wasn't over done and the waitress wasn't wearing one of those ugly imitation poodle skirt uniforms. Thank god!

"Hello dear just one?"

I looked up and saw an older woman holding a menu.

"Actually I'm looking for a job. Are you hiring?" She looked me over.

"We are. What we really need are folks to work the late shifts. We're trying to go 24 hours, but it's hard to find people willing to work those hours." I grinned.

"I could. Well till school starts, but then I could work them on the weekends." She gave me a considering look.

"Alright, we'll give you try. Be here tomorrow at 7pm sharp." It was all I could do not to hug her! That's when the next bonfire was, someone up there must really like me.

"Thank you so much! I'll be here."

I skipped out of the diner...and right into someone.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention!" I'd run right into pretty little brunette, but god she was pale. Her scent made my nose itch too.

"It's alright; you looked pretty excited about something." I grinned.

"Yup, I got a job. Well, sorry again." I continued on my way.

When I finally got home Leah was waiting for me on the front porch.

"Where have you been? I told the guys I'd get you like an hour ago!" I grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, but I got a job!"

"That's great we'll have to celebrate at the bonfire tomorrow!" I pretended to look disappointed.

"Actually I start tomorrow at 7..." Leah's smile died and she gave a sigh.

"Well there goes that idea. Let's go hang then, I have a feeling your free time is about to be at premium demand." I turned to follow her, but stopped as I thought of something.

"Hold on let me go get my baby." Leah gave me a crazy look, but I just ran around to the garage. Inside was my baby, the motorcycle I'd saved up for since I was twelve. It was now custom I'd done so much work on it, but it started life as a black Suzuki GS500F. Not a bad bike, but not what I really wanted.

See My dad had agreed to match what I saved. That was about all that I had saved would buy. So I bought it and worked on it on my own. That's where having two older brothers comes in handy. Especially since it's what my brother Eric does for a living. He customizes vehicles; cars, trucks, you name it he can do it.

I pulled down two helmets and wheeled the bike out.

"Wow whose is that?" I tossed her a helmet.

"Mine, hop on." She got on and we took off. I started to head straight for Sam's house. It's where we usually go to hang with everyone, but just before we reached the turn to Sam's I felt a tap on my shoulder. Leah pointed straight. Guess we're not going to Sam's today, that's new. We kept going and about a mile before the end of the rez I felt another tap and saw her point right. So off we go. Turns out we turned into a driveway, so I had to really slam the brakes. My poor baby!

Gravel flew, but we stayed upright. When the bike was firmly planted I took my helmet off and turned to Leah with a smile.

"Next time you could warn me it's a driveway. Where are we anyway?"

"But then there's no excitement! This is Jacob's house." I froze, but thankfully the smile stayed on my face. Just great, well there goes my good day.

"Oh cool. Well let's go then." I put the helmet on my bike and reluctantly walked up to the front door with Leah.

Turns out I didn't have much to be worried about. Everyone was there, so there weren't really any awkward moments. But damn I never realized how hard to is to have a conversation with someone and not look them in the eyes.

Turns out Jacob and I get along well. We teased each other, joked around. It was all going well till I noticed a photo on one of the side tables. I picked it up to look at and noticed the conversation died around me. I looked up and saw them all staring at the photo in my hands. I raised an eyebrow at Quil.

"What's the matter guys?" Seth looked at the floor. Everyone seemed to look anywhere but at me.

"She's back in town, Jacob. Till school starts up in the fall." Okay, now I really want to know what's going on if Quil won't tell me then Leah will! I turned my harshest "what the hell does that mean" look on Leah. She winced and sighed and motioned me outside. I took the photo with; at the very least it might make the room less awkward.

"Her name's Bella. She and Jacob were really close and then she just up and left. He was really torn up about it." I looked down at the picture. She seemed familiar.

"I think I met her...well sort of." Leah gave me a look that clearly said explain.

"I ran into her on my way out of the diner today. ....Literally ran into." Leah laughed at me.

"You're such a klutz!" We headed back inside.

The guys were back to themselves and were arguing about what to get for dinner. I inconspicuously set the photo down and joined in. You know avoiding eye contact with just one person in a group really is hard work.

* * *

_Wow, that one's pretty long. I'm so proud of myself. Let me know what you guys think!_

_Cheers!  
_


	6. Not So Bad

_Thanks to:_

_Anna562_

_littlefoot1432_

_THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN_

_for your reviews._

* * *

Chapter 6{Not So Bad}

My first day of work. I'll admit I was nervous, who wouldn't be? I spent the first thirty minutes following Mrs. Darcy, the owner, around learning how to wait tables and all the handy stuff a waitress needs to know. Like how you have to hold the nozzle of the coke dispenser just so or it sprays all over the place.

It was nearly midnight and John, the cook, and myself were the only ones left. Which was fine since there were very few customers in the diner. I guess word hadn't quite got around that we're twenty four hours now. Who knows. I was lazily rubbing down the counter talking to John through the little window when the door opened. I turned with a smile on my face.

"How are you folks doing tonight? Just three?" Oh. It's her again, that Bella girl. She was with two men, one about Billy's age and one around ours.

"Congratulations again on getting the job." We smiled at each other as they sat down at a booth. Really, I mean I realize she hurt Jacob, but she doesn't seem like a bad person.

"Thanks again! What can I get you guys?"

"I'll just have a water."

"The same for me."

"Well, you two might not be hungry, but I'm starving! Give me the biggest burger you've got!" I luaghed.

"Sure thing, You've just made John's night. He's been dying to make a Super Burger all evening. Anything to drink with that?"

"Just a coke is fine." I nodded and left them to talk.

My nose was itching like crazy again. I must be allergic to something in here. That really sucks cause I have a feeling I'm going to be spending a lot of time in the diner. I took them their drinks and soon after brought out the Super Burger. It's a whole pound of beef on a super sized bun. I'm not even sure I could eat all of it.

"Wow...no wonder it's called the Super Burger." I smiled at the older man.

"Just let me know if you guys need anything else." I heard the door open, that little bell could be really annoying if it got busy in here. I looked up and I'm pretty sure my smile dropped for a second.

There standing just inside the diner was Jacob....oh and the rest of the gang. Isn't funny how him being there kind of lessens my happiness at seeing the rest of them, only cause then I have to work on not looking him in the eye. That's kind of annoying. In fact, I'm pretty sure that if I didn't have to worry about imprinting we could be great friends. It's just that whole extra level of attachment.

Odd, Jacob looks a little upset.. I didn't think he'd seen Bella through me yet. I plaster a smile back on my face.

"Hey guys! Grab a booth I'll be right over." I hear a voice from behind me.

"You know them?"

"I live on the rez, next door to Quil. They've kind of adopted me into the gang."

The guy our age mumbles something about smells, maybe it's not just me thats allergic to something in here. Is it even possible for me to have an allergy? I'll have to call Grandpa; he'll know. Ugh, someone's walking up behind me. I hate when people do that it makes me so paranoid! And their standing really close, this sucks. I turn around to tell them off expecting it to be Quil or Seth. They're such jokers.

Instead all I see is that little hollow where the neck meets the rest of the body. You know where the collar bones connect with the rib cage? Well they're so close I could kiss that little dip. ....I actually kinda want to. Oh snap! There's only one person that could make me do that. I slowly look up, like it's a horror movie or something, right into Jacob's face. Like right in the eyes. And there goes that last little piece I was holding onto tooth and nail. Congratulations to me! I just imprinted....FML. And here I thought the night would be not so bad.

* * *

_So it's done and can't be taken back! Ana imprinted on Jacob! But did he imprint on her? Who knows? I'm not telling. And what's with her being so negative about the imprint? Fear not my minions all will be revealed soon!_

_Let me know if you have any questions or ideas. They're always welcome!_

_Ciao!_


	7. Exercise

_Thanks for your reviews! Keep 'em coming!_

_Anna562_

_pure. ambition. writing_

_TwiHard24_

_THIS IS NICOLE CULLEN_

_Jasperlover555_

_DeucesAreWild  
_

* * *

Chapter 7 {Exercise}

"Did you need something Jake?" We just kept staring at each other. Things just got about 100 times more complicated in my life. I am definitely going to have to call Grandpa when I get home... I think I'll go for a run first and I don't mean like I did the first day I was here.

Jake finally snapped out of the staring contest we were having and looked past me. He seemed upset to see Bella but not nearly as upset as when we were all at his house yesterday. GASP! Could my thoughts influence his perception of things? ....Nah, then he would have had everyone leave me alone about the bonfire. It's worth a shot right? Um, I know! I'll think really really hard about him revealing who the two guys with Bella are!

"Charlie, Edward, ....Bella. It's been a while." OMG! It worked. Actually I don't think I had anything to do with it. I wonder if the young guy is the reason things are bad between Jacob and Bella?

"Hey Jake... ....Nessie misses you. She always asks when she's gonna see 'Uncle Jakey' again." Jake got really quiet when he heard that and his eyes shifted back to me.

"Maybe…soon. Take your time Ana, we've got all night." I nodded stupidly. I refuse to act like a clueless, obsessed teenage girl! REFUSE!!

Aw, who am I kidding, he's totally hot and waaay too good for me. Besides I bet the shifter thing would totally freak him out. Things just never work out for me.

"Sure, sure. I'll be right over." He leaned down next to my ear.

"We'll have to work on that whole things-not-working-out thing." Oh snap! I said that out loud! I hope I didn't say that whole thought out loud. I quickly took care of Bella, Edward, and Charlie before heading over to take care of my friends.

It feels so good to be able to call them my friends. Especially Jacob, damn, I promise it won't happen again. O.K. it probably will, but I can't help myself. I stood in front of them grinning like an idiot. Oh the shit my brother's would give me right now.

"So do you guys usually stalk your other friends? Or am I just that special?" Leah gave me a shove.

"Actually we ran out of food and got bored so we decided to come see you!" I gave Quil an odd look. Emily run out of food?

"Now I know you guys are stalking me. Emily never runs out of food! She buys enough for a small army." Emily, Kim, Leah, and I all laughed. The guys are really bad at this whole lying thing. Eh, we have time to work on that. My eyes were drawn to Jacob.

Have I mentioned how terrified I am that he'll completely freak out if I tell him about my being a shifter?

Because I really am just absolutely terrified. And I know that I've already imprinted and it'll drive me crazy, but I'm seriously considering avoiding Jacob at all costs.

...I should probably explain my phobia of imprinting.

My mother met my father while she was out seeing the world, being young and reckless. They imprinted instantly, now what you have to understand is that our imprints go both ways. My father felt it just as much as my mother did. Needless to say when my mother started getting sick and especially when she died, it tore him up. And I got to watch it tear him up everyday.

But I think the real reason I have such issues is because the women in my family have a history of dying like this. They suddenly get sick and no one can figure out what it is or why it's affecting them and no one else in the pack. I'm scared that I'll find my imprint and then die just like my mother did.

I don't ever want to cause someone that much pain.

A few hours later I was pulling into the driveway. I quickly took care of my baby and ran around back to the woods. I stripped off my uniform and threw it to the side. I haven't gone for a run since I moved down here. I really missed it. I let myself relax into the change and was suddenly hit by an onslaught of new smells.

There were so many! I just started to run, dashing here and there whenever something interesting caught my attention. I felt like a pup. That's when I found the scent of other wolves. I'm just too damn curious for my own good. Maybe I should have been a cat! I followed the trail around a dense thicket and came face-to-face with seven of the biggest wolves I've ever seen. They were even bigger than some of our warriors back up North. I gave a yip and skidded to a stop. We all stared at each other for a minute before I turned and hightailed it. Seven vs one? I think not. I very much doubt they would take kindly to someone trespassing on their territory. I chanced a glance over my shoulder and saw only the russet colored wolf chasing after me. I started running patterns through the trees trying to lose him. By the time I backtracked down a previous route to lose my shadow I was panting. This was the most excersize I'd had in a long time.

I really needed to work on that.

I ran full tilt towards what I hoped was a road or something that would help me find my way home. Needless to say, I was a bit surprised when I spilled out right into Quil's backyard. I quickly made sure no one could see me from the house before checking for my pursuer. With the coast clear I dashed over to my yard, shifting halfway there, and pulling on my pants and shirt. I grabbed the rest of my clothes and dashed for the back door. I was taking no chances.

Once safely inside I leaned against the kitchen counter to catch my breathe. I smiled. Take that you fleabag!...ok so the russet wolf probably wasn't a flea bag, but I beat him in his own territory and that kicks ass man!

Once I was calmed down I picked up the phone and called Grandpa. I still had questions.

And note to self: start getting more exercise.

* * *

_Curse you internet!! I had the chapter finished and then when I hit the save button the internet died on me and I lost almost half of it. T.T_

_But it's fixed now lol I MIGHT do a short little chapter in Jacobs POV. _

_ But only if y'all are good! _

_Cheers!  
_


	8. Jacob

I apologize to you all. I've had a serious case of writers block and instead of trying to work through it I tried the whole "ignore it and it'll go away" tactic….needless to say it hasn't worked. Feel free to pelt me with miscellaneous random objects, I deserve it. My goal for myself is to have at least two new chapters out for you guys by the 5th, which coincidentally is my birthday. It's my own little birthday present to me. Wish me luck and bombard me with reminders of promise please!!!!

* * *

_So obviously it didn't get out by the 5th…..in fact I'm over a month late, but better late than never right? ……Please don't hurt me . _

* * *

That girl is so…frustrating! I finally understand what they mean by "so close, yet so far."

How she can be so distant from me and yet so close to the pack as a whole is a mystery to me. Everyone agrees she's part of the pack whether she acknowledges the imprint or not, I'm just …afraid. I refuse to let this be another Bella. Even though the others assure me this is the real deal I'm not rushing into things. Ana's just getting settled in for God's sake! She's only been here for a month.

Against my better judgment, however, the others have convinced me it's a good idea to at least tell her our legends. Even if we don't tell her they're true. I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my life. Not even when we told Bella.

What if she laughs at them!

What if she thinks we're all totally bonkers to still listen to legends like a bunch of little kids!!

"Dude, relax it'll be fine. I promise Ana's not gonna make fun of you or anything stupid like that. …Cause I know that's what's going through your head right now." I glare at Quil. We're walking along the beach waiting for everyone to arrive. Leah's arrival was the most nerve-racking for me because she was bringing Ana (although if you asked Ana she'd probably say Leah was dragging her. She seems to hate the bonfires).

As we walk up to our usual bonfire spot Sam and Emily are just pulling up with a load of supplies. You know food, wood, and the works. As we start to set up everyone else arrives until all that's left are Leah and Ana.

A car pulls up and a bunch of Forks kids spill out and away from us. If they interfere with tonight I will hurt every last one of them. I swear. Another noise attracts my attention. There's Ana and Leah on that damn bike. That thing really makes me nervous. She's so fragile what happens if she falls and I'm not there?

No! Stop it Jacob; we're taking it slow remember!

But God is she gorgeous I didn't know you could have skin that dark with blonde hair it's so perfect for her. Like some great Goddess.

All the girls start cooking and getting who knows what ready. There's a reason there are no guys helping. As we finish up it just starting to get dark so we waste some time just talking. Ana is of course as far away from me as she can get.

I wonder if she does that on purpose.

Once full dark sets in we settle down for the telling of the legends. I didn't want to drag Dad out here so Sam agreed to tell them. I don't trust myself not to say something stupid in the middle of it.

Like how her eyes look like sapphires in the firelight.

…Yea exactly like that.

The entire time Sam tells the legends (which he's pretty good at surprisingly) I watch her reaction. She seems truly interested. I never would have guessed. As the legends end Ana seems lost in thought. And just when she's about to say something….

"Hey! Y'all are way too quiet. You should party with us!" One of them slung an arm around Ana. That's it; they're all dead. Quil and both moved to tell the guy off but before we could get over there he was already on the ground.

Damn how did she move that fast?

"If you ever touch me like that again I can guarantee you will be in a world of pain."

We all stared at her wide eyed. I didn't think it was possible for a human to move that fast. In fact I'm pretty sure it's not. Ana seemed to realize how fast she had moved because she looked up at the pack, opened her mouth, then turned and bolted. Strange for as fast as she moved a minute ago she's not running any faster than a normal human.

Wait... She's running...away.

Shit.

* * *

_Let me know what you think! Comments are always appreciated!_

_Sorry again for the waaaaaaaaaay late update.  
_


	9. Just Keep Running Away

Chapter 9 {Just Keep Running Away}

Stupid, Stupid, stupid!

How could you lose control like that Ana? Are you retarded? Do you want to scare them away? They probably never want to see you again now. You probably really freaked them out.

Well done.

You just lost all your friends.

…I need to go for a run.

When I got in the house I left a note for my Dad, stripped, kicked open the back door, and shifted while bolting for the wood line. Nothing can really make me relax right now, but maybe running will help. The smell of pine trees, small furry animals, and…. Ugh what is that stink?

No way to know except to follow it! Just the distraction I needed! Curiosity killed the cat; fortunately I am not a cat! I followed the stench out of the Res and into Forks. I was even fairly careful not to be seen by the locals. It skirted an area that smelled almost as bad and then disappeared.

What the hell? I sniffed all around for a few minutes and still couldn't find anything. Oh well, that's rather disappointing I guess I'll head back. What a bust, I wonder what could have made that stink though it was even worse than skunk funk. I decide to head back home my curiosity unfortunately unsatisfied.

Picking up more random scents to hopefully cure my curiosity I wandered my way back to the reservation. While following a rabbit trail I stumbled across the scent of wolves. Let's figure out what the deal is with these wolves. I'm already downwind so unless it shifts suddenly I'll be invisible. Sneaking through the forest I catch sight of three wolves up ahead. A hunting party maybe? There's definitely intention behind it, but what sort of intention? Two males, one female; a bit of an unusual mix which means they're not just mutant giant wolves, they're shifters. So now the question is how would they react to another shifter? … I can always answer that question another day. You know, after I figure out who they are.

Or not, feeling rather bold I decide it would be great fun to dash in front of them. Since the stupid fools haven't tried to follow my scent at all before now. I guess outrunning that big russet wolf really went to my head. Needless to say I'm an idiot. The female, who's smaller than the other two, but about the same size as me, immediately rushes after me… Fantastic, not only am I an idiot but I'm about to be a dead idiot too. The light grey female was hot on my tail if I really wanted to lose her I was gonna have to do something drastic.

One week later and I had successfully: not talked to any of the gang including Leah (which I'm sure she's pissed at me for); caught up on all the books I wanted to read; started running (like a person!) every night; and rotted my brain on a three day SpongeBob special. Needless to say I am currently in my pajamas staring blankly at the TV on the final day of my SpongeBob special. Some ice cream sounds fantastic… too bad it's all the way in the kitchen.

"No, Patrick, don't push the button!" _Knock, knock, knock._ Wait… That didn't come from the TV. Damn, and dad's at work.

"Who is it?"Just cause I can be an idiot doesn't mean I'm stupid. Not that it matters much I could probably take care of whoever it is even if they were a freakin' giant.

"Ana, It's Leah. Let me in!" FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK! What to do? What to do? Ummmm… oh!

"Sorry, Ana's not here right now."

"Haha, Ana. Now open up."

"Thank you, come again." Hehe, Apu, you silly man. Hey, what happened to SpongeBob? I swear I didn't turn the TV off.

"Can we talk now?" Leah was standing in front of me remote in hand. We'll I guess that explains that.

"Did you have something particular in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe...Why are you avoiding ALL of your friends like the plague?" Well, no one ever accused Leah of being subtle. How to go about this... 1)Make up some sob story involving my mom and overly touchy guys, 2)Ease into a conversation about the supernatural to get a feel for how that'd go over, or 3)Blurt out Leah-style that I'm the white wolf that's been running around the Res for the last few months. I like option #2 the best.

"Well...You see Leah...I'm the white wolf." My hands automatically snapped up to cover my mouth. Hot damn, why did I even bother coming up with options? Maybe she'll think its just some crazy randomness? I mean just cause Leah's built like an Amazon doesn't mean she's a shifter, right?

Leah just stands there and stares at me for a few minutes.

"So uh..."

"Please tell me that wasn't a joke. You're a werewolf too, right?"

"Shifter." I correct quickly. "The moon holds no sway over me. And no it wasn't a joke.." Light Bulb over head! "You're the grey wolf aren't you?"

Leah quickly pulls me into a hug.

"I've been so worried. I thought I must be broken or something cause we've never had a female wolf before."

"You mean everyone doesn't shift?"

"Nope, usually it's just sons. I'm the first girl that's ever shifted."

"Well that's different. Why don't we start from the beginning. You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." So Leah and I settled in for a day of girl talk and story swapping.

* * *

_Sorry it's been a while. I'm going to try to keep updating regularly. There might be rather large gaps between updates (especially around the beginning of Dec -cough-finals-cough-) but there will be updates!_

_I appreciate your continued support! PLEASE REVIEW! It helps make me a better writer :D  
_


End file.
